insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Wither Tank
Introduced in 1.4.3, Contra II or Shaitan III, is an IXXXI-type unit unlocked at IXXXI... Name: Wither Tank HP: 500,000 Damage: 20 HP and 15 Layers Aramament: Single 46cm Turret (+ more when upgraded) Range: MMBFB Carrier-sized range Reloading speed: 20 seconds Aiming Speed: 60 Seconds $910,119,101 Upgrades Path 1 Extra 46cm Turret Description: due to its frontal only having one 46cm turret, the TCD added one more 46cm Turret on the rear, for more damage Hp increase: 50,000 Damage increase: 40 Hp and 30 Layers (if super-firing) Range increase: still the same Reloading speed: still the same $500,000 40cm Quadruple Turret Description: the TCD Navy added a few tweaks on the wither tank to make it a bit powerful Note: this applies to both sides Turret Damage: 10 HP and 5 Layers Turret Range: ZOMG-sized range Turret Reloading Speed: 10 Seconds Damage increase: 50 Hp and 35 Layers Range increase: still the same Reloading speed: still the same $100,000 Extra 40cm Quadruple Turret Description: TCD Navy added yet another 40cm Quadruple Turret Damage Increase: 60 Hp and 40 Layers Range Increase: still the same Reloading speed: still the same $200,000 Miniguns Description: the TCD added miniguns to the tank, normally... Damage: 1 HP and 1 Layer Reloading speed: 0.01 of a second $250,000 Path 2 Radar Description: due to the TCD's hatred to camo bloons, they added a radar against their enemies... Range Increase: 250px Gives Ability to see Camo-Types $100,000 Deadly Accuracy Description: due to fast enemies, Contra II increase the accuracy... Accuracy Increase: 500 (previously 100) $250,000 Machine Turret Description: using Contra's turret, the turret is now used as a Machine Turret Damage: 20 HP Reloading Speed: 0.5 $100,000 Laser Turret Description: tat masterd technology and replaced barrels with lasers... Note: this does not apply to the Machine Turret Damage: still the same Range: entire screen (per laser) $500,000 Path 3 Faster Reloading time Description: due to the snaily reloading speed... the reloading speed is now ÷2.... Reloading Speed: as said upgrade you purchase ÷2 $20,000 Mini Tank Factory Description: it is now converted into a tank-war factory hybrid, allowing to produce 5 un-upgradable 0/0 Shaitans and 1 un-upgradable 0/0 Contra per 20 Seconds, leaves after comepleting a round (or level) $500,000 Barracks Tank Description: tweaked a few settings, it can now make 10 un-upgradable Dart Monkeys, 5 un-upgradable Sniper Monkeys, 2 Un-upgradable dartling guns (they can now aim at enemies rather pointing at your mouse) and 1 un-upgradable Super Monkey per 10 Seconds $500,000 Faster Building/Training Speed Description: soldiers are in a hurry and the factory is high-producing, their building/training speed is ÷2 $100,000 Path 4 Faster Aiming Description: one of the gunners shot himself some adreline... now... increasing his aiming speed... Aiming Speed: 15 Seconds $1,000 Enhanced Eyesight Description: the commander now got his eyes tested and ready to look farther than normal... Range Increase: 1/2 of the map (on Destroyed MMBFB Carrier Map) $2,500 Extreme Velocity Description: the gunner also shot himself the same adreline... Projectile Speed: same as sniper monkey $10,000 Enchanced Engine Description: instead of submarine engines... they prefer Atomic Powered Engines.... Speed Increase: Baby John's Speed (1.5x of Pink Bloon) $30,000 Trivia *this is the 2nd tower to be upgraded in any path, first is Shaitan (BCoW) *it is inspired at Battleship Craft, World of Tanks and CNC Red Alert and Generals *this is the most powerful non-MOAB-killer tower *it can go over tracks, ramming over blimps (up to MMBFB) **insta-kill *can move over water *this is the first tower to have more than 4 Upgrade Paths, meaning x/x/x/x *a 4/4/4/4 Wither Tank will change its name to Mega Overlord IXXXI *you can put an immortality gem on it Category:Contra Bloons Tower Defense towers